A mis amigas y scouts
by AreSerena
Summary: Palabras de Serena a sus Sailor Scouts por que ellas tambien merecen ser reconocidas


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen si no a Naoko Takeuchi

**Dedicado a mis amigas: Carmen Lola Fernanda Linda Perla**

**Dedicado a ti que siempre le das apoyo a tus amigos sin querer nada a cambio.**

"_**Todo mundo quiere un amigo**_

_**Pocos se toman la molestia de ser uno"**_

**A mis Sailor Scouts**

Yo tengo tanto que decirles, que expresarles y todo que agradecerles.

No tengo palabras para disculparme con ustedes, porque de alguna manera me siento culpable de que ustedes estén aquí, frente a mí embargadas y atoradas en este nuestro deber de proteger la Tierra.

He…llorado y también aunque no en voz alta he llegado a maldecir la misma misión que no nos deja ser libres en nuestras vidas pero de la cual se que no tenemos opción.

Las he visto y me duele mucho decirlo, sacrificarse por mí con sus propias vidas, siento tanto el no poder ser suficiente para que ustedes no hagan eso y mucho menos por mí que mas que ser su, futura Reyna yo en lo personal las considero, mis amigas, mis cómplices, compañeras y a veces las hermanas con las que siempre puedo contar.

Me siento culpable de que ni yo tengo el poder suficiente para deslindarlas de su obligación, pero también sé que si lo tuviera ustedes lo rechazarían de cualquier forma.

Quiero recordarles lo que ustedes era, son y serán siempre para mí.

**Primero a mi querida Amy**

A pesar de todas las cosas que decían y que yo escuchaba de ti, me guarde mis comentarios hasta conocerte realmente, y cuando lo hice me quede asombrada de tu manera de estudiar, admirada de tu desempeño y dedicación. Pero también me puse muy triste al saber la verdadera razón por la que te escondías tras los libros, si Amy lo sé, se que tu no tenias amigos porque todos te ponían una etiqueta antes de cruzar siquiera una palabra contigo.

Escúchame bien, aunque todo el tiempo me estés recordando mi cruda realidad sobre mis estudios, déjame decirte que para mi eres muy especial yo sé muy bien que aunque nos digas siempre que quieres ser una "Gran Doctora" como tu mama, yo sé mejor que nadie que tú tienes esa añoranza de tener a quien amar, lo sé porque siempre lo veo en tu dulce mirada.

Y como te lo dije cuando me entere que tu y yo teníamos que estar juntas por ser Sailor`s eres mi amiga antes del deber y siempre va a ser así. Yo te apoyo en todo lo que tú hagas y sobre todo por quien eres y "Te quiero por eso".

**Mi temperamental Rei**

A ti mí querida amiga quiero brindarte unas palabras que son muy importantes para mí y espero que las aceptes.

Yo sé muy bien lo que pasaba entre tú y Darien, sin más tengo que pedirte disculpas por que si tu creíste que paso desapercibido para todos tus sentimientos para mí no, jamás, te quiero agradecer porque a pesar de todo tu lo aceptaste, yo sé muy bien que te dolió y te costo trabajo aceptarlo pese a tus palabras. Me sentí culpable de ese hecho, hasta que vi esa mirada enamorada y perdida que le das a Nicholas, no te hagas que te conozco muy bien.

Y aunque siempre estemos peleando, podría decirse que tú eres como mi hermana mayor para mí, ya que siempre me estas regañando cuando lo merezco y cuando no también ¡He!

Tu eres la que más apoyo me ha brindado en lo personal y en la batalla ni se diga, siempre eres tú la que está delante de mí para protegerme y también se que no es porque yo sea la "futura Reyna "si no porque somos amigas ¿Qué como lo sé? porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti ¿ahora lo comprendes?

**A mi fuerte Lita**

Si si ya sé que no te gusta que hablen de tu fuerza física, pero yo no hablo de esa clase fuerza Lita si no de la que tú llevas dentro muy especial.

Me refiero a tu fuerza de voluntad, esa que he aprendido con los años a descubrir en ti, esa persona que a pesar de la adversidad sigues adelante, aquella que yo se que crece en ti día a día. Aquella fuerza de la que se que carezco y te admiro, te admiro mucho por eso.

Y a todas esas personas que no te saben valorar "que tontos" porque se están perdiendo de conocer a una chica especial en su manera de ser y querer, de conocer a una amiga y compañera fiel y leal.

A ti quiero agradecerte por brindarme tu amistad y deleitarme cada vez que nos vemos con tu comida, postres cenas….perdón me salí del tema lo siento.

Lita para mi eres muy importante jamás lo olvides y cuando tú te quieres los demás lo harán, no te pido que cambies tu manera de ser, porque eso sería decirte que dejes de ser tu y no lo quiero. Créeme que cuando llegue ese amor inesperado ni siquiera te darás cuenta y te va a querer con defectos y virtudes te lo garantizo.

Y cuando llegue, házmelo saber primero ¿sí?

**A mi cómplice Mina**

Todo el mundo dice que tú y yo nos parecemos mucho Mmm

Puede ser que si, vamos mal en la escuela, nos gustan los dulces, las compras, conocer a chicos guapos y no nos gusta estudiar.

Pero también hay algunas cosa que nos diferencian y eso me gusta.

En lo que a mí concierne, para mi Mina Aino siempre serás la persona a la que recurra cuando tenga una travesura rondando por mi cabeza o cuando quiera distraerme siempre que esté en mis peores días.

Tú y yo somos como dos hermanitas pequeñas haciendo de las suyas a todo aquel que se cruza en nuestro camino, me agrada, porque sé que como yo cuento contigo tu cuentas conmigo en todo.

Me has sacado sonrisas cuando en mi mente solo hay problemas. A veces me haces olvidarme de mis tristezas brindándome uno de tus refranes mal dichos, aunque si lo pienso bien si Amy o las demás no dijeran que están mal no me daría cuenta.

Mi sueño para ti es verte arriba de un escenario escuchando tu maravillosa voz y ver en tu rostro la satisfacción al ver que realizaste por fin tu gran sueño, jamás olvides eso y aunque tenga que repetírtelo mil veces "tu sueño es primero siempre antes que el deber como Sailor".

Recuerda que yo siempre seré tu admiradora "! Numero 1!"

"Viva Sailor v y la futura gran cantante Mina Aino"

**Ahora a mis queridísimas amigas Haruka y Michiru**

A ustedes las conocí mucho antes de saber que eran Sailor Scout.

Y aunque todos desconfiaban de ustedes yo siempre tenía la esperanza en ustedes, tiempo después me di cuenta al fin y al cabo son así, no digo que no me agraden, no al contrario yo sé muy bien que si las enviara al pasado por la misma misión harían exactamente lo mismo.

Gracias por eso, porque ustedes me han enseñado a madurar a crecer, y aunque no me gusta hacerme recordar que tenemos un futuro ya marcado las valoro por eso, déjenme aclararles que nada está escrito. No Haruka no te enojes, a lo que me refiero es que cada uno de nosotros forja su propio camino mediante a sus decisiones, tu deberías saberlo ya Haruka.

¿De qué hablo? Aunque ustedes digan que esta niña que ven aquí sea una llorona y casi todo el tiempo este de distraída, conozco de ustedes hasta lo que no quieren que sepa.

Tu Haruka Tenoh, escapabas de tu destino, siempre compitiendo en todos los deportes probándote a ti misma, te escapabas de lo que sabias que era inevitable. No no mi querida Haruka no tienes porque bajar la mirada no te estoy reclamando nada al contrario te agradezco la decisión que tomaste ya que me enseñaste el sentido de la responsabilidad.

Te admiro y no solo porque seas mi Sailor mas fuerte si no porque….conozco a la mujer que tengo aquí frente a mí y de la que yo secretamente aspiro ser como ella siempre fuerte, valiente y honesta, y porque a ti te quiero de una manera muy especial.

Tu sueño de ser libre como el viento se cumplirá algún día de eso yo me encargo no tengas duda de eso.

Creías que me había olvidado de ti, claro que no Michiru es que simplemente no sé cómo hacerte saber que tu para mi eres la imagen perfecta de cómo debe verse una princesa que quiero tomar.

Me encanta el sentido artístico que la das a todo lo que haces, y no solo me refiero a tus bellas pinturas o a tu hermosa música, si no al arte que conviertes en tu vida estando con la persona que quieres, seguir a lo que crees no importa quién te diga lo contrario o que te digan que está mal, cuando tomas una decisión simplemente lo haces porque eso también es un arte en el sentido de que ser libre para tomar lo que te importa no dejando que nadie se meta en tus decisiones es algo que pocas personas pueden expresar.

"Siempre se tu tan indomable como el mar"

Me gusta mucho como son ustedes dos y prometo jamás decepcionarlas con mis futuras decisiones como también quiero que me prometan ser siempre fieles a lo que creen y aspiran, jamás escúchenme jamás sacrifiquen sus sueños y metas por la batalla que se podremos librar si estamos juntas.

"Las quiero mucho"

**A mi pequeña Hotaru**

Mi pequeña niña y amiga jamás te arrepientas de lo que eres que por eso te quiero tanto.

Yo siempre te vi como una niña tímida y triste alejada de los demás por sus magníficos dones.

Lamento no haberte conocido antes, para brindarte todo el cariño de una amiga que se necesitaste en su momento, ahora no lose, porque se que una niña traviesa en especial ya cubrió ese pequeño hueco en tu corazón.

Gracias también a ti por brindarme un espacio en tu gran corazón, a ti mi dulce niña te veo como a una hija y también se que no soy la única ¿verdad chicas?

Eres nuestra dulce niña, nuestra pequeña siempre, así como en la batalla eres nuestra luciérnaga brillando en la oscuridad de los problemas, nuestra luz en la sombra brindándonos apoyo con tus palabras cada vez que las necesitamos.

Tú eres una de las que más han sufrido en todo esto, tú ya tenías la oportunidad de tener una vida normal y la abandonaste para cumplir con tu deber, lo lamento, pero no te preocupes tu tendrás una vida y te prometo que serás feliz.

Siempre regálame una de tus cálidas sonrisas.

**Por último y más importante mi querida Setsuna**

Yo le dije a Hotaru que había sido una de las que mas había sufrido por que la otra persona lamentablemente eres tú.

¡Hay! Mis queridas scouts cuando entenderán que lo único que realmente quiero en un futuro es que ustedes sean realmente felices y que tenga la satisfacción de escuchar que están completas.

La soledad que viviste te pido que por favor la dejes a un lado, aunque sé que no podres hacerlo realmente te pido que lo intentes de ahora en adelante.

Me siento feliz de que ahora estés conmigo solucionando mis dudas y estar conmigo siempre.

Tal vez no te conozca mucho, pero lo que puedo ver estando a tu lado en tus gestos y miradas puedo decirte que he conocido a la persona que hay detrás de aquella Setsuna sin su traje de Sailor Plut.

La persona amable, comprensiva, cariñosa y sobre todo madura en su manera de pensar antes de actuar. Gracias Setsuna por ser como una madre para mi y una amiga fiel.

Mi único deseo para ti es verte con tus propios hijos diciéndoles esos tantos consejos que ahora debo decir que soy yo la afortunada de escucharlos.

A todas ustedes gracias por ser mis amigas, debo aclararles que a todas las dije como "Mi" porque así lo siento, cada una de ustedes tienen un pedazo de mi ser y corazón que jamás dude en entregárselos.

Me alegro mucho conocer a cada una de ustedes antes de que supieran que eran Sailor Scouts y bueno lo único que queda por decir es que hay que intentar sobrevivir en nuestra vida diaria y en la batalla que se aproxima juntas.

Destruiremos a todo mal con nuestras propias manos porque siempre estaremos juntas en todo.

**Konbanwa mis queridos lectores**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien porque yo casi golpeo con un martillo a mi computadora, se estaba apagando no me guardo el documento y otras cosas que no quiero recordar T-T pero al fin ya está aquí ufff!**

**Bueno estas palabras las quiero dedicar a todas aquellas personas que tienen el privilegio de llamar a alguien "AMIGO" porque créanme no todos pueden conocer a una verdadera persona que cubre todo el significado de la palabra.**

**Quien no me va a decir que no tienen a esa personita que siempre les esta diciendo la verdad sin rodeos o que les sirve como paño de lagrimas cuando lo necesita nadie verdad.**

**Pero no solo "AMIGO" se le dice a alguien exterior si no también a su familia (piénsenlo)**

**También espero encontrar mientras estoy aquí a las personas detrás de los escritos que tanto me gusta leer también va dedicado a ustedes**

**Mis queridas escritoras**

**Sin mas se despide**

**AreSerena**

**Los quiero Bzos**


End file.
